


The Stars in the Darken Sky

by film_isastory



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love Affair, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tommy Shelby/You - Freeform, arthur shelby - Freeform, tommy shelby - Freeform, tommy shelby/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/film_isastory/pseuds/film_isastory
Summary: As months have passed, Tommy is met again with a woman who he could not let go.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby & Reader
Kudos: 7





	The Stars in the Darken Sky

Tommy notices the way how the Christmas lights glistened against her brunette hair, the little wispy hair encasing her petite features, and the delicate fingers that had once wrapped around him were now enfolded around the cold glass of whiskey on ice. His blue eyes continue to gaze over the way your red stamped lips forming slight words whispering. 

She looked different, he thought, better than he has remembered the past months.  
Her laugh, the giggles followed was one of the few details that have continued to engrave his mind. Even before his post to the war and the following years later, he still remembered the way how her head slightly tilts backward with the fine lines of her smile widens showcasing your pearly white teeth. 

It had been a series of a few months since he has seen her. You. 

The first nights after you have left the rear end of Birmingham have left him in irascible. He loathed her, he remembered as his mind unconsciously combs back through his memories.  
The first nights were filled with hate that lingered on his skin, though it once was lingered now seeped into his veins. A type of hate that turned into the annoyance of her creeping in the back of his mind. That annoyance turned into self-loathe, a loathe that he hated himself for missing the way her gaze looked upon his. The way how her sight made him feel too noticed. And most importantly, that self-loathe turned into despise because he despised how she had bewitched him, danced around her fingers in tunes that she loves to hear. 

The Shelbys have reasoned with him of course, the endless conversation of “she’s just another girl who left Birmingham”. Polly out of the lot tried to reason Tommy the most, with her speeches that would enter Tommy’s ear and out the other. It did not help him of course, perhaps subdued the pain over time. 

Nonetheless, as months have passed, the memory of her fades with. As the sun continues to coax him through the day though just when he thought he had gotten rid of her. It was only then when the moon creeps into the night sky lingering amongst the white clouds that paint the dark cloak of Birmingham. It’s only then when the little stars creep out of the darken the painted sky, he remembers. He remembers dark eyes glooming through the night sky, reflecting the shimmer she once held in her eyes as if they are the stars. Heavenly from afar, yet the burned at the touch. 

And that was her. 

Yet, as the months passed and the linger touch of her hands, her perfumed scent that he once remembered, and the way how her lips formed her voice that rings through his ears continue to fade from memory - just only left was the shimmer in your eyes, and the tilt of your head following with your set of giggles engraved his mind. Perhaps, if another set of months continued, he would’ve - maybe forgotten them too.  
It was only then when your presence stunned him in this late evening Christmas Eve party. It all started with her laughter, that echoed in the hallway, at first, he thought it was a memory echoing in his mind, hearing things when he shouldn’t have been. 

But when your presence walked through the arched doorway, and the face he remembered once all too well - he seemed to have forgotten to breathe. 

As the minutes passed the memories came flooding in with as well. Her presence carried throughout the room, as she engages in conversation with her peers. 

Tommy stood there aghast. Even as if the clock ticked by, he stood there for 33 minutes staring at the way her lips ghosting through conversation with Ada. 

He wondered if you noticed him across the room blended with an array of people. He wondered as to why you showed up months later. Questions after questions ran through his mind endlessly as his fingers probe around his vest and pockets for a cigarette.

“Stop starin’ at her - will ya?” Arthur’s thick voice interrupted Tommy’s train of thought, “Your eyes will fall out of yer head”, he states, as his fingers passed a lighter to Tommy’s palm. The lit cigarette held between Tommy’s lips as he inhaled as if it was the last air he was able to grasp onto. 

“What is she doing here?”, Tommy asks as the cig leans off his lip, “Who knows.” Arthur shrugs, as he sips from his glass, “Isn’t she supposed to be married to some bloke from London?” He asks, with a confusion lingered on his features. It was then now Arthur and Tommy Shelby are staring at her, noticing the way she postures amongst her peers. 

There were a lot of rumors that started to float its way from London to Birmingham - whether Tommy knew if she moved to London, he didn’t - hence the rumors. The more Tommy thought about it - the less he knew. The less he knew whether why she left and who she left for. 

Nonetheless, gossip continued to sway through town - some say she found an upper-class man and took her away from the slums of Birmingham. Others say she carried a child and moved to London, while a few mentions that she was unsatisfied, and fed up with the life of the Peaky Blinders and went straight. 

Just when he thought he knew everything about her - he didn’t. Though, of course, he was not blind, he was well-aware of the men she beds with, as he could recognize the slight marks left on her skin in the dawn of morning.

The jealousy had always reined within his skin when he could smell the lingering scent of men - yet he still did not stop him from wanting you. Perhaps he is bewitched, he thought, by the palm of your hands.  
The slight Christmas vinyl humming in the background did not subside the nerves breaking down his inner chords - it was the fact; it had been 38 minutes and the night have not even started. 

“I need a stronger drink”, Tommy states briskly, turning to brush against Arthur’s shoulder. His feet carry through the wooded hallway to the white-washed kitchen. His hands continue to scour through the cabinets hoping any type of alcohol would drink away his worried state of mind. The rustling of the cabinet doors and the clashed and clink of the glass raises the echoed noise amongst the wall. 

He got himself a brandy of Irish whiskey - pouring on top of the layer of ice into a cold glass. Hoping the drink will whisk his wants and needs far away. 

“Mind pouring another glass?”, A voice interrupts Tommy’s actions. The cigarette that once held within his lips has now fallen into the sink, the burning ashes disappearing into a mild of wetness covered by the thin layer of left-over water.

“Fuck”, he states in shock, as the drink almost fell out of his grasp and his eyes immediately turn to the voice he easily recognized at once. Just when he thought he banished at every memory he and you ever made; it came flooding back. 

Your voice. The sound of your accent has not changed, and it was still angelic to his ears - again he loathed himself for feeling this way. Tommy leans on the counter, his right hand held onto the comforting of the cold glass as his left hold onto the edge of the counter - almost grasping onto a lifeline he did not know he needs. 

His eyes stare at her physique, her posture is leaning against the door frame, as the silver flared dressed wraps around her figure. Her brunette hair has grown as he remembered she never enjoyed her hair being a shorter length. 

Her red bow lips smirk like an angel was carved by the hands of a Goddess. The Christmas lights hanging from the hallway ceiling are now flickering behind her - giving a sense of heaven-like aesthetic. Was this heaven? Is he dreaming? Tommy questioned his thoughts.

“Here”, Tommy interrupts his thought and gestures his glass towards hers. She took steps forward and immediately Tommy’s breath was taken away by your beauty, as he feels the familiar touch of your fingers grazing over his encasing the cold glass. She’s real, it’s real, Tommy’s conscious reassures him. 

The desperation of another touch lingered on his fingers, as he poured himself an additional drink. His fingers clutch onto the glass to subside the tremble he feels. His eyes gaze over the way her lips devoured the drink before her - slowly, sensual like that Tommy’s eyes fluttered in reaction. Her dark eyes opened gazing towards his ocean ones.  
“Irish whiskey?”, she asks with her linger accent. “Haven’t had one in a while”, she states with a slight chuckle leaving her lips. He was silent, perhaps the words he could not find were not able to leave his lips. 

“Your hair has grown”, she mentions, her eyebrow rose in curiosity added with a small smile.  
He coughed under his breath, “Yeah, haven’t gotten the time”, he comments as his fingers continue to grasp onto what was once cold, now warm glass due to the sweat of his palm. 

“So how have you’ve been?”, she comments hesitantly. “Swell, he pauses, how’s London?”, he replies. Confusion littered on her face, “London? - ah, I see the rumors have dispelled, hasn’t it?”, she pauses, “The wisp of gossip - it never really surprises me”, as a smirk hangs onto her features. She notices the way his eyes analyzed her fingers especially the small rock stacked on the thin band of the ring, 

“Engaged, not married, Tommy”, she comments. He subsides with a slight nod to her comment, as a sigh leaves his lips,  
“8 months”,  
A pause,  
“Pardon?”, she questions. 

“8 months since you left, where have you’ve been?”, he questions. “It almost sounds as if you are integrating me, Mr. Shelby”, she said with an amusement laced between her teeth, 

She slowly turns away from the frame door leading herself into the wooded hallway, as if she was stringing Tommy along - like a rope on a pet - and he followed. Slowly increasing his steps as he if was chasing her and he was. His feet carried himself out of the whitewashed kitchen to the darken yet, glistening hanging lights above flickering to the beat of the sound of his heartbeat. 

His eyes noticed the curled hair pinned behind her neck and the low cut showcasing her naked backside. He did not know where she was taking him, but he followed willingly - his fingers clung onto the drink as if it was for reinforcement of reality. 

She walked like a beauty, he recognized in thought, he studied the way her feet pointed forward and the straight shoulders leading herself in a direction - it was then when he recognized all the familiar feeling of his heart being sunk into his shoes. As Tommy realized how desperately he wanted her. The touch of her was close - close enough to grasp onto the loose curls that hang around her neck, yet just as if the cat chases the mouse, he wasn’t able to hold her within his grasp for too long. His fingers could never hold onto her, as it once did before.  
A small delicate gasp leaves her as she stunts in her position standing alongside the doorway leading into a room where Tommy kept materialistic items, he was not able to put elsewhere. Immediately, Tommy’s eyes flung to where she was gazing at.

“I see, you kept my novels”, she comments.  
Her gaze is kept on a grand bookshelf that is strung along against the wall - amongst the books, were knick-knack household items placed around the shelves and the side tables next to the fur lounge chairs. 

The room was a tad careless - a few specks of dust laid on the dark wooden shelves and it was clear to her that this room has been kept untouched. He watches the way how her fingers graze over the delicate spine of the books. He notices how her lips form whispering the titles - it’s as if a flash of memory flickers behind her eyes. 

It was then in that moment, Tommy urged his vocals to fall, but as if it the words vomited out of his mouth, he could not bring himself to stop, as his vocals betrayed him, “Who’s the lad?” Tommy comments, almost too quietly, but it was enough for her ears to capture the delicate lace he carried among the words he said.

Your eyes looked over to Tommy, as he stared through yours. The same ocean eyes who used to taunt her dreams - the same eyes that once in the past made her re-arrange her mind so there would be room for him to stay. But as the past months caught up to the present days - she never knew how much room he occupied in her life. So, she looked at him and saw the nerves seeping out of his pores as Tommy sips on the drink, a little longer than usual. The trinket sound of your fingers playing with the glass, half-empty in your hand was heard - it was the only sound that echoed within the four walls. 

“Do you care?”, her voice enters Tommy’s ears.  
“No”, he comments, nonetheless it was a lie. He did care. He cared a little too much. Though, knowing that her hands could break his heart - he did not want her to know. Sometimes, perhaps, though the clever lies secretly say the truths. And she knew. 

She rose her eyebrow in amusement, as her eyes divert from his back to the bookshelf, as she took a novel from the shelf opening the pages. He waited for an answer, whether she would comment on her whereabouts for the past 8 months or whom she fell in love with while he waited to dwell within his own home - hoping she would come back. Tommy silently scoffed to himself, thinking he was a fucking pathetic puppy - in a lot of ways he was. 

He lusted over a woman and it all started with her eyes, a touch of hell and a lace of paradise.  
Her body faced the shelves as her fingers slowly turn the pages - eyeing the writing she had written between the letters of the words she once believed in. “He’s French”, a quiet murmur escapes her lips. In reaction, Tommy’s eyes fluttered with a tinge of annoyance. Fucking France, he thought. His hand placed the glass on an empty shelf, as his hands scoured over his pockets for a cigarette.

A sigh leaves his throat, as he continues to rim the cig between his lips - for a mere of thought,  
“So, you moved to France, eh?”, He questions, as he lit the stick. Out of the corner of his eyes, he notices hers gazing at the bud light burning at the end of the cigarette before returning her eyes to the pages once more.  
“The city of love isn’t it?”, she murmurs. “Isn’t love the same elsewhere”, he comments with a hint of irritation and displeasure ringing in her ears. “Perhaps”, she says with a slight chuckle. 

There was a silent pause - and just like he knew, he would never truly find the answers he desperately looked for. “I see you have expanded your business, Tommy”, she comments. The way his name left her lips is the same as how his breath has left his lungs - the exasperation of needing air, yet she was all he needed. “Yes, some things have changed”, he commented, almost out of breath. He sucks on the stick, longer than he intended to. 

“I guess, that’s what time does”, she pauses, “It changes everything, doesn’t it?”, she questions, almost as if it was to herself, yet as a statement rather than a question. Another silent pause.  
The only sound left was the exhale and inhale of their lungs - the tension lingered in the air and within their bones. 

“What are you doing here?”, he questions with stern displayed within his voice.  
“I miss Ada and Polly – “  
“Cut the bullshit”, he retaliates. 

“I was in town truly, so I thought perhaps, I swing by to visit the people I care about, family and friends, talk about old times, while we drink some whiskey”, she clings her drink in the air - in cheer motion. “Then we go upstairs and sleep together eh?”, He comments. Her eyes immediately gaze at his, closing the book with a sound of smack echoing from the pages. “Perhaps, Tommy”, she comments with an amusement dancing on her lips, as he smirks delves onto her features, “Just now, on way to the kitchen, I changed my mind.”, She pauses, “So, I’ll just have one more drink, and dwell you on the memories of France, Italy, and London with a man I love, then I can go. 

Her comment nonetheless stunted him. It was if she was the ocean and he was a boy who loved the waves that taunted him, yet, he would still willingly venture into the sea only to be drowned by the currents. 

He didn’t know whether the comment she made was to torture, torment, and taunt him as usual - she always loved to play him like a violin, tuning the strings to her likening. “So, you changed your mind”, he murmurs with a slight head nod towards her direction. A small smile etches on her lips. He continues to inhale on the cigarette, as his forefinger grazes over his upper lip, in thought. 

“He’s lovingly sweet and kind to me”, she pauses, “So what makes you think after 8 months, how dare you think I would’ve gotten in bed with you?”  
“Doesn’t matter now, you’ve changed yer mind”, he states as a smoke leaves his lips. A small sigh leaves her lips, as her fingers shove the book back in its place. There again was another moment of silence, whether to dissipate the unresolved tension that would lead to raised voices - a moment of serenity as needed. “Have you found someone, Tommy?”, She whispers curiously.  
His palm reaches into his hair trying to smooth out the sweat and nerves seeping out of his hairline. He ignores her question, “Yet, your still here”, the husk of his voice echoing her ears. 

“Are you so certain that I would leave too soon?”, she questions quietly, with a lace of tease leaving her lips. “You always love to show up in inconvenient times”, he comments, “I am an inconvenience”, she retorts. 

“Always”, he states as another smoke leaves his lips. “I hadn’t spent a day without thinking about you, and yet here you are”, his hand gestures to your figure. “You know I hate reunions, y/n”, he comments again, as his feet shuffle closer to you. “I’m aware”, she comments almost whispering on the words she said. “I don’t want to sit here and dance around on what we want to say or mean”, he pauses, “So, now...I know your happy where ever you are”, his feet inches a few more, “Your fiancé is kind, and you changed your mind about sex because you don’t love me anymore”, the words he said left a snap of a twinge hitting near his heart. 

Because now it’s a reality. 

“Are you so certain?”, She questions, “That I’m not in love with you”, she states. “I was, but not anymore”, he comments, “You left”. “I did”, she whispers. Whether he knew what that comment alludes to - if she did love him or restated that she did leave - he chose the latter. 

“Now, you came back”, he motions as the gentle touch of his fingertips graze over the open back of her dress. He can see the goosebumps that have risen over her bare skin. Just as his fingers lower to the end stern of her back, a shallow gasp leaves her lips. 

“I did”, she quickens with her comment. Tommy’s lips lazily lay over her exposed neck as she faces the books in front of her. Only heard was the nature and quicken paced of her breathing as well as his. A small sensual kiss turned into a possession laced over his lips, marking all the exposed bare skin it was seen to the eyes. His firmed yet calloused hands held onto her hips almost clenching at the seams. 

As her right hand held firmly onto the shelf, the left snaked loosely to the seams of his pants. As her hand palms his cock firmly, in reaction to Tommy’s fingers tightened. His voice involuntarily sends a hiss to her ears. 

In return, she starts to take notice that he is slowly, but surely enough rutting against her palm in forwarding motion. As slight moans leave his lips and the quickened inhale and exhale was noticeable.

His eyes are closed, at the faint touch of her hand only to be taken away as he hears the echoes of faint laughter creeping in the hallway. Immediately, your body turned almost pushing Tommy off to the armchair of the lounge. A short and small grunt leaves his lips. He quickly used his feet and any leftover gravity to balance the almost-fall. 

As her hands smoothed down the dress and the loose curls around her neck only to feeling a burn to the touch due to Tommy’s possessive lips and teeth. The laughter and chattering of the guests slowly passed by and the silence quickly fades over. As Tommy continues to slightly sit on the edge of the armchair, and your eyes frantically look over his calm figure, though you seemingly notice his heavy chest rising over and over.

Perhaps, it was the way he stared at you or the way his head motions you to come with him, nonetheless, you followed. Both of you strode along, in the dark hallway that led to the steep stairs, you recognized yet the feeling was still unfamiliar. He notices the way how your eyes kept gazing towards the fixture of the houses - notice the slight difference from which the house grew without her. 

His hand held onto the doorknob to his vacant room, almost reassuring himself - what for, he did not know. She moved across the room - her first sight landed upon the giant windows she once loved. “It’s snowing”, she comments with a small smile. The snowflakes were thin and delicate, but it fell so slow - too angelic like. It covers the first layer of faded green grass and the dark skies cover the shadows of his land.

“No stars”, she sighs, eyes gazing at the night sky. “They’ll come out soon”, Tommy whispers, as he wraps his arms around her figure from behind, holding her as if she was the last flower to soon wither away.

The feeling of his bulge against your backside was felt and it only left a silent chuckle underneath your breath. Your body slowly turned to face Tommy’s features and the arms are now wrapped around your waist, placing you against the chilled window - sending a frisk of nip at your spine. 

The room was dark, no candles, no light except the snowflakes reflecting from the window, where you can see the fine lines of his features, the ocean blue eyes you once was familiar with daily, now has been months - a faded memory that is slowly becoming alive again.

Your right-hand grazes his cheek, as his eyes flutter out of reaction. He was the first to lean out of impatience. His lips laid over yours - almost hesitantly as if he debated himself within, but soon enough he gave in like he always does. 

The feeling of his lips on yours was the taste of luxury you’d always recognized - and no matter the trips to the city of love or the views of Vienna’s beach - they never somehow compare to visiting Tommy. 

The kiss grew harder as your hand wraps around his neck reinforcing the stability of your posture. His tongue breaks through your lips first, leaving a small gasp. It was the mere touch of his hot tongue meeting your cold due to the whiskey drink merely sent a great shiver down his spine. Your tongue met his as his hands find your backside grasping onto your right leg as it hovers his side of the leg - he pushes his hips forward to meet yours as the gasps left both of your lips. 

The continuous rutting and blood thrusting through their veins only heightened the feeling more - it consumed them. And for the first time - they let it. “Fuck”, he whispers against her lips, as his buck into hers. A shallow breath leaves her lips, and the darkened eyes he loves has only grown intensively. 

He moves his feet backward falling onto the white-sheeted bed, as her hip is buckled onto his. As she was on top of his bulge only enforcing the movement harder and quicker. To which only increased his fingers clenching onto the seams of her dress.

Out of impulse reaction, his fingers crawl underneath the opening of her loose flapper dress, trying to pull it over her head opening - she followed with his motions. She laid over him with only black lace undergarments as he threw the dress across the room, not caring for where the cloth lands. His eyes expressively gaze over her body, as her hips continue to move forward, dry humping at his bulge.

Another groan leaves his lips, as a small gasp leaves her lips when Tommy flips her over leaving him laying on top of her. The brisk of his fingers clench onto the base of her hair underneath her neck as he struts his hips forward meeting the core of her opening.

Her fingers tremble at the touch of unbuttoning his vest, following with his shirt exposing the nakedness of his chest - the tattoo she recognizes once more. Tommy leans back onto his knees, leaving the touch of your hair empty - as he unbuckles his pants, pulling down the undergarment with as well. 

The heavy heaving between his chest as yours was heard amongst the walls - echoing in the floorboards and the wooden framed bed. His nudity exposed within the front of her, as his eyes and fingers grazed over her thighs grasping onto the bottom laced of her underwear. Only a shallow breath leaves her lips as the chilled air touches the heated opening. Your fingers followed with unclasping your bra, as his eyes flutter to the sight.

He slowly, but firmly presses his abdomen against yours, as the head of his cock tease the entrance resulting in a sequence of slow whines, and furious grunts from his end. It was silent, not another word was said. Usual profanities were common amongst, but, perhaps, the unfulfilled and unspent of 8 months have left them silent, mourning at the loss of their time. The feeling of his slow thrust, while his blue eyes stared within your darken ones - only ensured a groan leaving his lips, “Fuck, this is what”, he pauses, “I have been missing”, he grunts almost annoyingly. The agape between his lips matched yours, sometimes the feeling was too strong for any vocals to hither. 

His cock stretched the feeling of your walls and it only pulsated the feeling even more. The forward motion of his cock entering and leaving only to enter again, repeatedly, left numerous grunts and moans escaping both of their lips. 

Your fingers scratch his backside and he push harder, only for profanities to leave his lips. As your legs tightened onto the base of his thighs wrapping him tightly only enforcing the treasured feeling between.

Sweat layered upon the side of his face. Sometimes a drip or two beads of sweat lay in between your breast pressed against his chest, not caring of the mess between. Her gaze held onto his as the erotic sense of pleasure keeps rising till it was too much to consume. She can feel the sweat of his legs encasing with hers as his leaked cum intertwines with the arousal wetness of her inner walls. 

The groans turn into quiet yet shallow whimpers as it echoes among their ears. The bite of her lips and the darkened eyes gaze at him and that alone consumed exploit his pleasure. As their eyes continue to stare within each other perhaps, holding onto the time they had left - holding onto the feeling before it falls within out of their grasp. 

The time came closer than before, it ticked and ticked till the clock struck at its hand.  
“Tommy”, a whimper leaves her lips. As a groan leaves him, and the heavy breathing echoes within their lungs - his body gently lay over hers from exhaustion and the sweat and exposed emotions he held are now laid over hers. 

Her hand grazes over his backside, as he pulls out leaving a hiss as your voice echoes shallow whimper at the feeling. 

As your eyes landed on the ceiling, slowly shifting to the open window - still no stars, you noted in thought. Your feet almost carried you to the flapper dress you caught a glimpse of - until a hand grasp onto your wrist holding you in place. 

His eyes match yours, and what left his lips did indeed cracked a part of your known cold heart,  
“Stay”, he whispers, almost as if it was a statement, opposed to a question. Whilst, turning on the lamps next to the bed, as your eyes see the mere glimpse of hope and desperation.

So, you did. You stayed. 

The hours pass, as both of you shared the white soft sheets - the dark sky keeps pulling in closer to the night. The room was filled with chatter amongst you and Tommy, as you shared your memories in the cities you have visited. The cities you prolonged and marked the stones you walked. 

As the minutes ticked by, it only increased the conversation at hand - the rumors you denied, the changes that Tommy has made within his business, and the flirt and tease left your lips only increased the burning hunger he had within his core. 

This, of course, endures another fucking placed at the hands of Tommy. 

“Fuck, darling”, he grunts, as he continuously shoves, pulls, and shoves his cock within your wall. The once chilled glass was damped to the sweat from your back as he held you against the glass window. Your fingers grasp onto the side of his shaven hair as his lips are fallen upon your neck. 

You can feel the sense of him being near due to the shallow push and pull increased within his hips as your legs clamps around his - almost clinging onto him. His hands grasp onto the side of your arse and lower legs, his fingers clenching into the skin once more before a low grunt leaves his lips and still leaving a few shallow thrusts.  
A loud groan leaves your lips as your head slightly strikes against the glass. Again, the harsh breathing continues to beat within your lungs.  
-  
Your feet meet the end of a pillow, as Tommy lays against the headboard, smoking the last bud of the cigarette. You were half-sitting, and half-laying at the foot of the bed, watching the way at how Tommy express his words. And he watches on how her eyes catch and studies his. 

Again, the minutes ticks by. 

“What do I have to do to make you stay?”, his questions catch you off guard. Your head turned from the time, 2:52 am, to Tommy’s head tilted meeting your gaze. 

You hummed in a teasing manner, tilting your head in thought, “Perhaps, you just have to catch me”, she whispers with a twinge of amusement laced within her teeth - as usual. 

His eyebrow rose in curiosity and the fine lines held the smirk he felt within on his features.  
A loud gasp leaves your lips, as his hands quickly grasp onto your ankle pulling you down the bedsheets. She laughs and giggles and to him, it sounds like the promised land. 

He pulls her within his arms, as he draws the bedding sheets back to hoping you would voluntarily to fall asleep within his bed. He saw the hesitation within your gestures, nonetheless, you followed as your body laid next to his, tucked within the white soft sheets. He turns his figure to facing yours as you followed his. Both of you were now faced to face - as his eyes gazed into your darkened ones. 

“This wasn’t right Tommy”, her voice whispered, her eyes fluttering as sleep creeps within her - though the words hissed like venom to his ears. 

“Then you go back”, he comments as he inhaled sharply. She quietly hums, as her eyes start to flutter closed, as sleep took over her. It was only then he was gazing and memorizing the delicate lines within her feature - as if it was a photograph taken in time. 

“Can I see you again?”, she hears Tommy say but does not answer.

\- 

Tommy jolted to the dark taunt of his dreams, his eyes peeled and adjusted to the heavy slight pitch black of his room - only light from the window. As his eyes almost flutter at the close, it was only then a bright light that passes through the dark cloak of the night sky that shines its embers through his room. Tommy turns over, only to see the vacant side of his bed. 

His heart sunk. 

As if it was the ocean, once again he drowned within the waves. Immediately, his feet carried his calves to the open-curtained window, eyes quickly gazing over a black automobile. The headlights beaming away from the window towards the trees as it stops in motion. 

“Fucking bloody hell”, Tommy hiss underneath his breath as his feet moved in action, propelling himself to run as fast as he could. With his feet and his body carried his undergarment and the nakedness of his chest scampered down the dark narrow and wooded hall, only to hear a heavy door closed shut.

His eyes frantically scoured over the steps of the stairs, as his feet now carried himself down passing the lit Christmas tree - it felt so far, the door, yet it was mere seconds before his fingers held onto the knob twisting. Feeling the same twist within his heart, as if a knife staked and wring his bloody heart. 

The sharp cold slapped his skin, as the pitch sky was hanging over. The feeling of snow and cold stones scrapped against the sole of his feet, as his eyes saw the world caved in. The shadow of her in the black vehicle, moving from his grasp. 

“Wait!”, he screams into the cold-wisp air. The crushing wind now invading the layers of his skin, as the black vehicle motors down the road only for Tommy to chase barefoot.

Chasing her try to catch her. 

He continues to chase after the vehicle down the long driveway, shouting desperately to stop, only to turn at its right onto the main road, fading from view. His feet stop, as he watches the taillight of the faded car. 

Heavy heaving left his lungs, and the harsh icy air continues to scrawl his skin. Shivers sending through his bones, as he hung his head looking upon his feet covered in the layer of snow. He turns defeated at hand, his teeth clench onto his lips. Holding onto the emotions that threaten to burst at its seams.  
He cursed her name. The words left his mouth laced with spite. Yet, he knew if she came back strutting alone, he would welcome her with open arms - perhaps hesitation, but still open arms.  
His feet slowly, but surely walk him along the dirt road leading to his home. As his eyes and ears picked up along the wind - his gaze looked upon the dark cloak that covers Birmingham.

He saw, appearing like in little flickers - stars. The stars creeped out of the darkening sky haunting his ocean eyes. 

The same-very stars that remind him of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: film-isastory


End file.
